Jaden, Alexis wants to be your girlfriend!
by CMCG94
Summary: Okay this is off the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. this is other Jaden and Alexis story. sorry i suck at summaries. Rated T for a bit of crusing.


**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, ****Kazuki Takahashi** **has that covered and the song Girlfriend, Avril Lavigne has that to.**

**This is another Jaden and Alexis fanfic. Hope you like.**

** Jaden, Alexis wants to be your girlfriend**

I couldn't get out of my head what Mindy and Chazz told. They said they had seen Blair and Jaden spending a lot of time together. Man, I just couldn't stand the thought of Blair next to, no anywhere near Jaden. It's not just the fact that I thought she was stuck up, way to young for Jaden, and she was a total bitch, but for the fact that I was totally in love with him. Yes I admit it I'm totally, deeply, and utterly in love with none other than, Jaden Yuki. So I needed to get my mind off of it.

'_It's a good thing I got my iPod back from Atty_.' I thought to myself. I lay on my bed and turned on my iPod. I just know that Atticus had something to do with it, let go. The song that had come up was none other than **Girlfriend **by Avril Lavigne. You know still the song just said my mind.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

After listening to the song, all I could do was is run towards the Slifer red dorms. I knew that Jaden would be there for the fact that it was only like 2:30pm. So I got there and knocked on the door. Jaden opened it and when he saw me gave me gave me that famous smile of his that always made melt. But there was just something about this smile that felt different and it felt, well…good.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**No it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

"Hey, Lex," he said "what's up?" I looked at him. It looked like he just got out of bed, which is just like him. "Hey, Jay do you mind if we talk?" I asked him. He nodded and step aside to let me in. I walked in and there was a moment of silence. and I mean a long moment. "So, Lex you wanted to talk." Jaden finally asked breaking the silence. "Well you see …the thing…what I wanted to say is.." I just couldn't say anything. I could feel a lump in my throat. "I just wanted to know if you were dating Blair and if you are I really don't think you should." I finally blurted out. Jaden looked more confused than he usually does. "What," he asked in shock. "Who told you.. I'm not.." he stop saying whatever he was going to say and grinned big. "Why should I?" he asked still grinning. I just looked at him. He was so cute, I loved his hair, the way it defined gravity. His eyes, those big, hazel nut eyes that I always get lost in. his smile, wow that smile the same one he was giving me right now. I just loved everything about him.

**You're so fine I want you mine You're so delicious**

**I think about ya all the time You're so addictive**

**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?**

**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious **

**And Hell YeahI'm the motherfucking princess **

**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

"It's just …that." I was thinking of what to tell Jaden. Then I thought of what I could say. Something finally came to my head, but before I could say it Jaden asked "Lexis , you by any chance wouldn't happen to be jealous, would you?"

I felt heat rise to my face. "What! Jealous of you and **Blair**. You have to be kidding me."

**She's like so whatever**

**You could do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about!**

I couldn't believe what Jaden was saying. Then again I was jealous of Blair. I was extremely jealous, but I couldn't let Jaden know that. Even if he was right. "Are you sure?" Jaden asked. "Hell ya, why in the world would I be jealous of Blair. Besides it's just that I think Blair is way to young for you and stuff." All I could do was hope that Jaden wouldn't figure out that I was lying, but my hopes were crushed. "Sorry Lex, but I can't help think your lying to me." he said while walking closer towards me.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

"Oh, and why would that be?" I asked. "Well maybe it's because, you like me." he said and just kept moving forward. I could feel more heat in my face. That's when it hit me. I knew just how to use this to my advantage. "Okay." was all I said. "Uh, okay, what exactly." Jaden said with that confused look on his face once more. " Okay, so what if I do like you." I asked now I was moving forward and he was moving back. He was also blushing like mad.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**No it's not a secretHey!**

**Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

I kept moving closer to him. He reached his desk and fell down on a chair. He giggled at that. He was blushing so hard that even his Slifer red jacket was put to shame. As I moved closer I asked him "So Jay, if you where in my place and I was going out with Chazz(Never in my life. Not even if he was the last guy on earth, no wait the universe would I go out with that jerk.) how would you feel?" he was trying not to look at me so he looking at a book at his desk. Though I knew he wasn't reading it he never read.

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**

**And even when you look away I know you think of me**

**I know you talk about me all the time again and again**

**So come over here, tell me what I want to hear**

**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear**

**I don't want to hear you say her name ever again(And again and again and again!)**

When he finally looked at me he had his grin again. "So does this mean that you are jealous of Blair, Lexi?" As I took my last few steps I was practically sitting on him. Again with the Blair

**She's like so whatever**

**You could do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about!**

I stared into his beautiful eyes. Man, how much I wanted to kiss him right than and there.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

I looked at him he was still redder than red. I just love that I could do this to him.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**No it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

But I decided to restrain myself from my urges and played with him. I leaned my head are lips almost touch, but I pulled my head back and it just made Jaden follow my lips everywhere I moved them. It was so much fun playing with him like that.

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**Cause I can, cause I can do it betterThere's no other**

**So when's it gonna sink in?**

**She's so stupidWhat the hell were you thinking?!**

Jaden finally got enough strength to say something. "S-s-so A-Alexis, is t-this y-your answer to my q-question?"

"Why Jaden, why on Earth would you think that?" I told him in a teasing voice.

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**Cause I can, cause I can do it better**

**There's no other**

**So when's it gonna sink in?**

**She's so stupidWhat the hell were you thinking?!**

I finally thought it was enough for the both of us. I put my lips on his, but only for a second cause I jumped back when I heard the door open. "Hey Jay, I just came to tell you we need to r.." Blair stared, but after she saw me she stop, shock at the sight. She looked at the both of us then raised an eyebrow and grinned. What the hell was she grinning at. I could see Jaden blushing even deeper than I thought possibly. Me, I just gave Blair a dirty look, but either she didn't notice or didn't care.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

"Well I came to tell you that we needed to reschedule the training, and it looks like it was a good call." Blair said trying to keep from laughing. "Training?" I asked, confusing on my face now. "Yea, Jaden has been helping me with my dueling, and with…well… with getting my friend Marcel to notice me more than a friend." She said. "So wait, you two haven't been dating?" I asked still confused. "Dating? Where on earth did you get that idea from?" Blair asked kind of in shock. (_Note to self kill Mindy and Chazz_.) Anyway I was really happy after hearing that, but something's still crossed my mind. "Wait, I thought you loved Jaden, Blair?" I asked the small girl. "I did and still do, just not that way anymore. You see I told Jaden about my feelings towards him, but he told that he didn't feel the same way. So he asked me if there was any other person ,that I like who was more my age. He made me realize how much I like my friend Marcel. Also he told me that he really liked…" before Blaire could finish Jaden had made his way to her and put a hand over her mouth. "Well as much fun as this, which was really, but really fun, we gotta go, right Blair." he said.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I know that you like me**

**No way! No way!**

**No it's not a secret**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

Blair got free though and was able to say "Sorry Jay, but like I told you we need to reschedule." "Huh, but why?" Jaden asked after letting her go. "Well, you see I got a date." she said Jaden looked at her for a while then smiled big at her. "So who's the lucky guy?" He asked not once taking the smile off his face. "Who do you think, Marcel." Blair said with a big blush on her face. She than said "Jay, thanks for all the help. I'll see you for practice on Monday." after saying that she went up and hugged him. Even though I knew that nothing was going between them it still made me mad.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I don't like your girlfriend!**

**No way! No way!**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**

**I could be your girlfriend**

I did keep my cool though. She finally left and I needed to ask a few questions to Jaden. "Um, Jaden," he turned around to look at me. My guess was that he forgot that I was there cause there was that look on his face again. "why didn't you tell me that you where just helping Blair out?" He lost the formally look on his face and replaced it with a nerves one. Then it hit me. "You where trying to see if I was jealous of Blair and I think I know why." I told him and walked towards him. "So, why would I do that?" he told me completely come. I walked up and put my lips to his ear and whispered "It's because you feel the same way for me as I do for you." Then I moved my head back to face his he looked at me and gave me my smile. The same one he gave me when I got there. Then I put my lips on his and wrapped my arms around him and he did the same.

**No way! No way! Hey! Hey!**


End file.
